


Alex and Co: Alex's Best Friend

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Truth be told this should have been up a bit ago, but forgotten in all the commissions ^^; but worry not, this will lead into the final big saga for Alex and company! What will happen? Who will be tied up? Heh, everyone really.I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765





	Alex and Co: Alex's Best Friend

"Here we are, the super-secret place my best friend!" a long dark hair female assured her dear female friend who was a short hair blonde clad in a shimmering dress with dark tights and heels who looked around confused. 

"A run-down abandoned seaside warehouse? I don't get it, how is this supposed to be a good-" the female began to say while turning around, only to gasp to see her friend holding a gun towards her. "Wh-What?!" 

"This is the end of the line, time to have the best fun yet!" the dark-haired woman said while two men appeared behind the blonde woman. One wrapping his hand around her mouth while the other wrapped his hands around her right arm and waist. 

"MRMRMRPHMM!" she cried out while starting to be dragged backwards, a clear look of confusion and panic on her face. 

"Hehehahahahahhahaha!" the female holding the gun laughed in joy. "There it is, the look of confusion and pain, I live for that kind of reaction, thinking we were friends but nothing of the sorts! Hahahah, it truly fills me with love..." the woman shuddered with joy before her phone went off, looking at it, the call was from Alex Audely which she promptly answered. 

"Ah, Alex, hello!" she spoke into the phone in a normal tone while nodding her head. "Yes, yes, I was just tying up some business..." she said glancing over to see her supposed true friend being hogtied by the men with tape thickly wrapped around her mouth. "Tomorrow at the coffee shop? Sure, sounds lovely, have a good night, best friend..." she said hanging up. "Once I nab her that should do it and I can ship out of this town and be done with that sadistic green thigh high lady…" she remarked lowly while starting to make her exit out of the warehouses, soon passing by several cages of sleeping women who all thought the woman was their true friend. 

\---------

The next day at the coffee shop, Alex and Hana found a table off to the side, already enjoying a cold drink as the female Alex refers to as her best friend soon appeared and sat across from them. 

"Hey Alex! And you must be... Hana right?" she said with a friendly smile as Hana stared at her for a long moment as Alex decided to end the short tension. 

"Yes, Hana this is Nellie, I meet her at a game shop not too long ago and we really hit it off!" Alex happily explained. 

"I see, well nice to meet you Nellie," Hana spoke but not in a really friendly tone. 

"Well anyways Alex, thanks for inviting me, nothing like a midafternoon coffee break, right?" she said soon ordering a drink as Hana decided to grill her. 

"So, Nellie, what is it that you do for a living?" 

"Huh? Well, I guess you could call me a collector of sorts, just go around collecting things for other people, it’s a really free job," she explained though Hana narrowed her eyes. 

"What things exactly?" she questioned as Alex began to glare at Hana. 

"Come on Hana, don't pry, anyways-" Alex began to say before Nellie's phone rang. 

"Ahh, excuse me, most likely work, I'll be right back..." Nellie said excusing herself, leaving Hana alone with an irked Alex. 

"Hana, what the heck! Why were you bothering her that much?" Alex wanted to know. 

"She rubs me the wrong way Alex, there is something up with her..." Hana said going with her gut on this. 

"You know Hana I can have other friends, no need to be jealous!" Alex stated. 

"Jealous? Me? I'm aware of other friends thanks to Natalie, Penny and Mina, but I am not jealous, I'm telling you something is up with her!" 

"Look, she is a best friend, if you can't accept that maybe you should leave!" Alex said glaring. 

"Hmph, I will!" Hana said quickly standing up and taking her leave. 

"Honestly, what is up with her..." Alex sighed as Nellie soon returned. 

"Hmm? Where did Hana go?" Nellie asked curiously. 

"She had to go somewhere, anyways, I was hoping to hang out with you again for another long night," Alex asked as Nellie smirked. 

"I'm glad you said that as I got the perfect place for us to hang out at, someplace near the sea in fact...." Nellie said as spying in from a nearby corner was Hana, knowing Nellie was up to no good. 

\--------

Later that day as the sun began to vanish below the horizon and the moon began to rise, Alex and Nellie appeared on a large, abandoned wharf, with Alex looking around curiously. Alex currently wore a long white sleeve shirt with a dark skirt and black thigh highs and dark shoes on while Nellie wore a blue top, with blue jeans and black boots on with thick dark socks slightly coming out of the boots. 

"Umm, Nellie, what are we doing here exactly?" Alex said having a bad feeling. 

"Oh, I just wanted to show you my collection is all, Hana seem really distrustful of me today, so I just wanted to assure you I'm not into anything too bad, come this way..." she said leading Alex to a nearby warehouse, with someone following them from the shadows.

“So, you collect things here and ship them out?” Alex guessed as they entered a warehouse, though everything was covered in a tarp, but Alex could make out low muffled sounds behind it. “Do you also collect animals?” 

“Animals? Well, I guess they could be considered that…” Nellie said walking up to one of the tarps, pulling it off to reveal the blonde from the other night all chained up within it with the tape still thickly wrapped around her mouth. 

“Wh-What?!” Alex cried out shocked while backing away and bump against some men. “What?” she cried out again as they grabbed her, wrestling her down to the ground as Alex looked completely baffled and confused to what was happening. 

“Hehehehahahaha!” Nellie cried out with a gleeful look on her face. “There it is, that shocked look! That confusion! I can’t get enough of it!” she happily squealed out with delight. 

“Nellie! What is going on?!” Alex cried out. 

“I’m a collector of gathering up women like you Alex dear, making friends with them, letting them form a bond and such! And then…” she gasped out as she squirmed as if not able to hold back her excitement. “Break them and shocking them by showing I was only stringing them along! Nothing brings me greater pleasure than seeing their despaired faces!” 

“Y-You’re sick!” Alex cried out as she found her wrists bound behind her back with rope. 

“Hehehehahahah! What of it?” Nellie cried out as Alex was tightly bound by the goons. Which from afar Hana looked on in disgust as she wore a dark ninja like outfit complete with a face mask which she promptly removed when seeing Alex tied up. 

“Dammit, I had to be right, I bet Alex will listen to me now…” Hana muttered grabbing her phone and began to text Zena. “Though I’ll need backup to deal with-“ Hana began to say before a hand wrapped firmly around her mouth from behind, before she could react she felt a taser jam into her backside. “MMPHPM!” she cried out, her body flinching madly as her phone fell from her grasp, landing on the ground as she soon slumps next to it. “Uhhnnnn…” she groaned helplessly as she was dragged into the warehouse to join the party. 

\------

“You know, given how you snub me yesterday I really thought about coming after you Hana dear, but I really didn’t have enough time, so I’m kind of glad you came to me instead…” Nellie remarked with a gleeful chuckled as Hana looked on glaring. 

“Mrrhrpmph!” Hana cried out while pulling against her bonds, Alex letting out a strain grunt as the ropes pulled against her body as they had been tied back-to-back. 

Their thoughtful captor had placed the two back-to-back, binding their wrists in front of the other’s chest with more rope thickly wrapping around their chests and arms. More rope wrapping around their thighs and around their socked ankles which a thick white cloth rested firmly between their lips which trapped a small balled up cloth within their mouths. 

“Nrnrnrnrm!” Alex cried out to Nellie who still drank up Alex’s despair. 

“Hehehahaha, oh Alex I think you were my most favorite one to capture and heartbreak out of them all!” Nellie said as her men pulled back the tarps on the nearby cages, revealing lots more women in similar bound position with the same despaired looks on their faces. 

“Grrmphmm…” Hana glared at the collection and knew this was a traffic ring of some sorts. 

“You two just rest there, I got to see if I got a cage big enough for you both…” Nellie said walking off with her grunts, leaving the two to squirm and struggle with Alex soon glancing over at Hana. 

"Hrhn, Hrn srhrmhh..." Alex tried to say she was sorry, wishing now she had listened to Hana. 

"Nrhr hrhrn..." Hana shook her head, wishing she had only been a bit more forceful as she now focused on getting free. "Gnrhr nrnr hhrrmmph..." Hana grunted as she struggled hard, Alex enduring the tightening grip of the ropes on her body as Hana made her attempts. 

Little by little Hana kept pulling at the ropes, the ropes badly rubbing against her wrists and lower arms but ignored the pain as she kept at it. After a bit of struggling, she managed to get one of the rope strands to fall below her elbow, creating enough slack for the two of them to wiggle their arms over one another and break free. 

"Mmhhpmm!" they both cheered and panted, Hana's wrists and elbows deep with red rope marks as Alex squirmed backwards and began to work on undoing Hana's wrist bonds while she rested. 

"Nrnrnr..." Alex glared finding the rope knots small, but she kept picking at them with her fingernails, finally getting a grip and with enough tugging and pulling, the knot coming undone after a bit of work. This allowed Hana to free her wrists and pull her gag down around her neck and pulling out the stuffing. 

"Gaah! Thanks Alex..." Hana gasped out while undoing Alex's gag and working out her mouth wad and then started on her wrists. 

"Oh Hana, I should have listened to you, I never thought she turn out to be so crazy!" Alex said a bit drain from it all as Hana shook her head. 

"Don't worry, come on let’s get untied and-" Hana began to say while just finishing freeing Alex's wrists which she began to rub only for a shadow to loom over them. Both women froze up as they glanced upward as Nellie and her thugs had returned with a large cage in tow. 

"Well well, naughty little girls trying to break free of my binding hospitality, I'll have to take a lot more joy in stuffing you into this cage..." Nellie remarked as both Hana and Alex glared on, with their legs still bound there was little they could do but get recaptured. 

\--------

"You won't get away with this Nellie! Someone will stop you!" Alex cried out before her former cleavage gag was stuffed into her mouth as much as possible before several strips of long silver duct tape was smoothed over her lower face. 

"Awww, the whole you won't get away with it, who will stop me?" Ellie said as Hana merely scowled, saying nothing as she was gagged the same. Their wrists had been rebound behind them which a collar had been tightly strapped to their necks with a chain leading from the collar and the end of it welded into the middle of the cage. 

"Nrnrmmm..." Alex groaned feeling defeated, Hana also grunting in the same defeated tone. 

"There, now you two are all ready to go, now to-" Nellie began to say before a shadow loom over them from behind. Nellie and her goons turning to see an elegant woman in a layered white outfit with dark clothing under it walk in as if owning everything here. 

"Well well, look at all this, you've been a busy little bee, haven't you? Though I'm going to have to ask you to release all these women..." she ordered as Nellie glared at her, Hana struggling to make out the strange savior in white. 

"Who the hell are you? Well not that it matters, I still have a few cages left to fill before shipping out, get her!" Nellie ordered as her strongest goon charged at the women. 

Though the woman barely batted an eye as she landed several crippling punches to the man, making him cry out in pain. He was soon grasped by the front of his shirt and sent flying out of the warehouse and into a nearby lake patch between the stone dock and the stone lined mainland. 

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" the man screamed followed by a loud splash as the woman patted her hands.

"Next!" the woman spoke as the other two goons glared and charged at her, but like the first one both received crippling blows to their chest area before being roundhouse kicked forward where the men went skidding across the floor and stopped laying side by side on their backs. The woman leaping high and landing on both men's chest, knocking the wind out of them before cracking their heads together, rending them knocked out cold before she leapt off of them and landing in front of Ellie who went stumbling backwards in fear. 

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" she cried out as Hana's eyes widen in horror at who it was. 

" _She is...._ " Hana thought turning pale as the female glanced at her outfit. 

"Oh great, my boots got scuffed..." she remarked patting at them as two more females appeared behind her. 

"Chairwoman!" both females cried out as Rin and Rei Fuchsia appeared by her side. 

"Must you go on without us?" Rin asked bothered by it. 

"Oh, great I need to go buy you new boots don't I?" Rei said annoyed. 

"Heh, sorry I had to cut loose, now free those two and then the others, this breaks up another of Titania's operations," she remarked as Rin sighed while walking forward, with a clean draw of her blade and a fast slice motion, everything binding Hana and Alex including the cage was cut to pieces. 

"Mphpmm?" both gasped out and soon peeling their gags off carefully. 

"Ch-Chairwoman Sherri! Why are you here?" Hana called out confused. 

"Well, we're all working a bit short handed so even I must get my hands dirty," Sheeri said while going up to Alex. 

"Hello miss Audley, I am Sherri Bolton, a pleasure," she said with a slight bow with Hana a bit panicked. 

"Umm, all yours I'm sure, Hana who is she?" Alex soon whispered while leaning closer to Hana. 

"N-No one really! But umm..." Hana said walking up to her. "If you're out roaming, does that mean...." 

"Yes, Titania's time has come, this recent slave operation of hers to bolster her pockets is the last straw, time to crush her!" Sherri stated. 

"Hana, what is going on?" Alex wanted to know again as Hana sighed deeply. 

"Alex, I think it’s time for you to go on vacation..." Hana made clear, knowing this town was no longer safe as Alex just looked on baffled. 

\----elsewhere---

"Heheheh!" Shirley giggled while ordering food at an outdoor bakery. "My latest plan to capture Alex is perfect! She will never see the cage part coming!" Shirley said as a cook of all people served her meal. "Hrmm? Wait aren't you..." Shirley remarked glancing up at a blue hair female wearing revealing clothing who was known as the dangerous assassin Riko. 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told this should have been up a bit ago, but forgotten in all the commissions ^^; but worry not, this will lead into the final big saga for Alex and company! What will happen? Who will be tied up? Heh, everyone really.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
